Starcrush
by destiny-author
Summary: Blaine encuentra algo en el armario de Kurt que lo deja sorprendido. ¿Su novio también era ESE tipo de persona?


**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes le pertenecen a Ryan Murhpy. Yo sólo escribo esto por entretenimiento y sin ningún ánimo de lucro.

* * *

><p><span>Starcrush<span>

Blaine no podía creer lo que había encontrado. Todo fue por accidente, claro está; él simplemente tenía curiosidad por saber cuánta ropa tendría su novio, ya que siempre lograba lucir espectacular sin tratar, al parecer, de repetir ropa. Kurt se encontraba en la cocina preparando algo ligero para comer juntos durante su acostumbrada tarde de películas y discusiones de la revista Vogue y Blaine simplemente trataba de distraerse un poco saciando su curiosidad.

Pues bien, su duda quedó bastante enterrada debido al asombro. Detrás de una costosa colección de abrigos Alexander McQueen, se encontraba un enorme collage con fotos, frases e incluso dibujos de un chico de cabello negro sumamente rizado, a veces con lentes rosas, otras llevando unos normales y otras cuantas sin ellos. Por todos lados se leía su nombre: Darren Criss. Lamentablemente – de cierta forma – sabía a la perfección quien era. Casualmente compartían el gusto por la famosísima saga de Harry Potter – aunque siempre había quedado bastante claro que Blaine era el mayor fan entre los dos – y juntos descubrieron A Very Potter Musical, en donde el sujeto principal del collage actuó como el mismísimo Harry Potter – además de componer algunas de las canciones – pero Blaine jamás imaginó el impacto que provocó en Kurt. No podía creer que él era también ese tipo de persona… En eso escuchó pasos acercarse y rápidamente reacomodó los abrigos, cerró el armario y se sentó al borde de la cama, tratando de disimular su reciente descubrimiento leyendo la Vogue más reciente que convenientemente yacía sobre el mueble. La tarde transcurrió normalmente, pero Blaine no podía evitar desviar la mirada hacia el armario de vez en cuando.

A la semana siguiente la acostumbrada tarde de Vogue y películas fue en casa de Blaine. Kurt, a pesar de la hermosa arquitectura y el simple hecho de poder estar con Blaine, no siempre se sentía cómodo en esa casa. Definitivamente los padres de Blaine no eran como los suyos. Kurt agradecía que el señor Anderson trabajara la mayoría del tiempo y la señora tuviera una vida social sumamente activa – sin embargo, cuando se lo ponía a pensar, seguramente Blaine no opinaba lo mismo –, porque encontrarse con ellos siempre era una situación extraña e incómoda. Aunque recientemente el más extraño era Blaine. Sí, extraño era la palabra perfecta para el comportamiento de su novio esa última semana, sobre todo hoy, que no dejó que el fashionista entrara a la habitación hasta que "acomodara unas cosas".

Kurt cerró la revista que estaba leyendo mientras esperaba que Blaine regresara de la videoteca familiar con la selección para esa noche – habían decidido ver algunas comedias que incluyeran a Cameron Díaz – y optó por comparar ediciones anterioires de la revista para hacer más amena la espera – bien sabía que Blaine guardaba una vasta colección de números –, tratando de predecir las próximas tendencias – todos sabemos que en la moda rescatan algo anterior y le dan giro, ya sea inesperado o no –. Buscó en las estanterías y dentro del armario, hasta que las encontró finalmente debajo de la cama, aunque se llevó una gran sorpresa al querer tomarlas y no ser lo que esperaba. Todas las revistas estaban perfectamente pegadas unas con otras y, al abrir la cubierta de la primera, descubrías que estaban cortadas por dentro formando un compartimento ideal para un pequeño cuaderno que contenía. En la portada café de dicho cuaderno se leía con letras doradas, claramente escritas por Blaine, un nombre: Chris.

Kurt no dudó en averiguar el contenido de tan misteriosa libreta, y vaya que quedó sorprendido. La primera página contenía la foto de un chico castaño de hermosos ojos azul-grisáceo y piel increíblemente blanca, y debajo de ella el nombre del chico: Chris Colfer. Siguió pasando las páginas atónito a lo que veía. Extractos de biografías y noticias, frases, fotos y datos curiosos abundaban en aquel cuaderno – el cual, de hecho, estaba a punto de terminarse –. Kurt definitivamente no conocía ese lado de su novio; jamás creyó que también tendría ESE lado. Se encontraba tan inmerso en su lectura que no se percató de las pisadas que se acercaban.

Creo que encontré las… – Blaine no terminó la frase al ver que Kurt se sobresaltaba y trataba de esconder algo que sostenía. – Kurt, ¿qué tienes ahí?

Na-nada, Blaine. Sólo otra Vogue. – respondió nervioso.

En ese caso déjame verla para… – pero de nuevo no terminó la oración al percatarse que su compartimiento especial Vogue se encontraba fuera de su lugar. – No me digas que… – rápidamente se acercó a Kurt y le arrebató el objeto que escondía, a pesar de la resistencia de éste.

Su expresión era una extraña combinación entre asombro y vergüenza. Kurt sólo esperaba, con ligero terror en su rostro, alguna otra reacción de Blaine.

¡No puedo creer que lo hayas visto! – exclamó finalmente Blaine, pero no con enojo, sino con notable vergüenza.

Sólo buscaba otras Vogue y lo encontré en ese extraño escondite y no pude evitar abrirlo…

¡Pero se supone que no debías verlo! ¡No quería que supieras que yo también soy así! – gritó con furstración.

Lo siento pero… espera, ¿"también"? ¿A qué te refieres con "también"? – Kurt notó algo extraño en aquella frase y no dudaría en descubrir que era.

Yo… bien… ya sabes, como otros chicos así – vaciló Blaine al responder.

No estás siendo sincero, Blaine Anderson. Explícate ahora mismo; ¿qué quieres decir? – Blaine notó el disgusto en la voz del castaño. Suspiró rendido; cuando se trataba de Kurt cedía muy fácilmente.

La semana pasada, cuando estábamos en tu casa, abrí el armario para ver si de verdad tenías tanta ropa como todos creíamos y accidentalmente noté tu… "muro de adoración".

Ahora Kurt era el que se encontraba profundamente avergonzado.

Oh por Dios… - fue lo único que salió de la boca del chico haciendo un gesto de taparse la misma por la humillante situación.

Se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo que pareció eternidad ante la incomodidad del ambiente.

¿Y bien? – Blaine preguntó cortando el silencio.

¿Bien qué? – preguntó de regreso Kurt extrañado, aún con notable vergüenza.

Creo que deberíamos explicar lo respectivo, ¿no crees?

Eso parece…

¿Cuándo empezaste? – se aventuró a preguntar Blaine al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en la cama e invitaba a su novio a hacer lo mismo para que pudieran hablar en calma.

Recién cuando descubrimos el Potter Musical – Kurt suspiró y se sentó en la cama – Seguí con la secuela, me pareció buena música e investigué un poco más, bajé su EP, vi una mini serie en donde salió y sin realmente enterarme comencé a elaborar el collage. ¿Y tú?

Comencé a ver una serie en donde él actúa. Es muy conocida actualmente; una comedia sobre una compañía de teatro amateur que trata de sobrevivir al corte que les quieren hacer los dueños del teatro. Desde los primeros capítulos su personaje me impactó y con el paso del tiempo su voz, su actuación y su personalidad en las entrevistas me cautivaron; deseé saber más de él y comencé el cuaderno. ¿Sabías que ganó un globo de oro y es apenas su primer trabajo profesional?

No sé si debería preocuparme de que sepas tanto o del hecho de que hiciste un cuaderno sobre él y no sobre mí… – Kurt inclinó ligeramente el rostro. Intentó que sonara como una burla, pero no pudo esconder la tenue tristeza que sentía.

Kurt… – Blaine tomó una mano de su novio – A Chris lo admiro y no lo tengo cerca, por eso hago el cuaderno, para tener alguna conexión, de cierta manera. – con la otra mano libre giró levemente el rostro del castaño – A ti te tengo aquí, justo ahora, y además no sólo te admiro, te amo.

Unieron sus labios en un ligero y dulce beso. Al separarse se encontraron con la sonrisa y los brazos del otro.

¿Hablas en serio? – preguntó Kurt al desprenderse del abrazo.

Por supuesto – Blaine sonrió una vez más antes de levantarse para regresar el cuaderno a su lugar original.

¿Entonces estaría bien si expando mi collage? – jugó Kurt.

Siempre y cuando yo siga siendo tu hombre número uno – Blaine se inclinó y depositó un rápido beso en los labios de su novio.

Nadie podría bajarte de ahí.

Algunos meses después se reunieron nuevamente en la casa de Kurt. Él usaba la computadora mientras Blaine tocaba algunos acordes al azar con su guitarra.

¡Ven a ver esto, Blaine! – Kurt hizo una señal para que el chico se acercara al monitor de la computadora. – Al parecer Darren aparecerá en el programa que tanto vez, donde sale Chris – Blaine se recargó en el respaldo de la silla y se inclinó hacia la pantalla para leer la noticia – Y según rumores podría ser el nuevo interés amoroso del personaje de Chris.

¡Eso sí sería interesante! Se merece a alguien más que nadie. – Blaine regresó a leer la noticia en donde había algunas fotos de ambos actores. Blaine iba de la pantalla al rostro de Kurt una y vez.

¿Qué es lo que tanto vez?

Ahora que lo noto, Chris y tú tienen un gran parecido.

Sí claro… – Kurt volteó de nuevo a la computadora y miró las imágenes, pero a él le sorprendió algo diferente. – No lo creerás, pero creo que los que tienen un gran parecido entre ellos son Darren y tú. – Blaine soltó una pequeña risa ante el comentario de Kurt.

Entonces debo decir que tenemos muy buenos gustos en celebridades.

Y si es verdad que los cuatro nos parecemos… – Kurt giró sobre su silla para ver de frente a su novio. – Ya sabemos cómo irá todo entre estos dos en el programa.

Eso espero, porque en verdad se ven muy bien juntos.

Ambos rieron y continuaron la tarde tranquilamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del autor<strong>

¡Hola! ¡Qué bueno que hayan llegado hasta aquí! Éste es mi primer fic de Glee y obviamente tenía que ser de mi OTP.

La idea para este fic rondaba en mi cabeza desde hace mucho (de hecho ya tenía escrito esto, pero hasta ahora me atreví a publicarlo); ¿no sería divertido que, si fueran personas reales, Kurt tuviera un starcrush con Darren y Blaine con Chris? Y he aquí el resultado.

Como podrán notar puse muchas referencias de la carrera de Darren y de Chris. ¿No aman cuando los autores hacen eso? ¿Y que les pareció el programa que ve Blaine? No quería poner Glee tal cual, así que lo modifiqué un poco, pero espero que se haya conservado la escencia.

Gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado. Comentarios constructivos son muy bien recibidos. Tengo otras ideas para hacer más fics con el mismo tema (¿se podrían llamar secuelas?), así que díganme que opinan. Estaré por aquí de vez en cuando. ¡Nos vemos si así lo desean!


End file.
